Sightless Sensation
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Toris lets his arms wrap around Feliks who he hasn't seen, having been told to close his eyes while his blindfold was put in then left in the room to stand, alone, waiting. Aching. / Tumblr holiday request for Lithuania/Poland.


Author's note: Tumblr holiday request (mafiacarrots): « How about a bit of LietPol, please? Personally, I'd prefer something hot and intimate, but I don't want to push anything, so whatever mood you're in, just go for it! Thanks so much for listening ; u ; » Originally I was going to do something historical but then I thought of this and decided it was much better.

* * *

**Sightless Sensation**

Toris hears the faint breathing in the room though he can't see Feliks, the blindfold across his eyes too skillfully tied. "Mielasis?" Toris murmurs, a floorboard creaking as the Pole steps closer.

Body heat, so warm and inviting, passes behind Toris standing in the bedroom before Feliks is right before him, fingers lightly tracing Toris's jaw, the Lithuanian pushing his skin into the flesh.

"Oh–" the sigh escapes before Toris can stop it and there's a light chuckle from Feliks before the man pulls him close, kissing him hard and sloppily like they like it. Toris lets his arms wrap around Feliks who he hasn't seen, having been told to close his eyes while his blindfold was put in then left in the room to stand, alone, waiting.

Aching.

Feliks pulls back so their bodies no longer touch, removing Toris's arms from around him and guiding him back to the bed. Without a word the Lithuanian scoots back on the mattress, a weight settling between his parted legs.

Everything feels more incredible, heightened, since he can't see, can't know what's coming next. Feliks moves like a cat above him, swiftly, gracefully: he undoes the buttons of Toris's shirt one at a time, kissing down the exposed skin. Toris starts moaning louder as fingers trace the lines of his torso, as Feliks plays with and licks at his nipples, as he gets something to rub his growing erection against. The Polish nation pins his arms down as the brunet starts thrusting up, the man laughing lightly and kissing across that flat chest. He bites just next to Toris's bellybutton before dipping lower.

Hands release his wrists and Toris inhales sharply at that, raising his hips a little in the hope that he knew what was next. And with the patience of a saint Feliks undoes his belt, pops free the button of his pants, then slides the zipper down. He tugs the pants and socks off, coming back up to slip his fingers under the band of Toris's briefs and agonizingly slowly pull them down Lithuanian thighs.

Blood rushing Toris blushes profusely when Feliks doesn't come back, when he feels no touch of his long-time lover. Oh he hears Feliks who must be taking him in and part of the Lithuanian is horribly embarrassed at the sight he must make but the rest of him knows Feliks is enjoying this as much as Toris is.

"I love you," Toris whispers and a great weight settles on him, kissing his lips sweetly, before Feliks quickly falls to the floor.

A solitary finger runs up the underside of his shaft before the hand engulfs him, starting to pump him nice and slow. Feliks kisses his thighs as Toris tries letting his hands run through that beautiful blond hair, imagining the sight they're making now. They used to have to be so quiet, during the union, afraid that someone would find them and curse them for such sinful acts. And during the Cold War they were always quick, always rushed, fearful of another throwing the door open and ruining their small moment of escape.

Now none of it matters to Toris, Feliks taking him into his mouth little by little. He's tugged to the edge of the mattress so that one Polish hand can cup his balls, the other teasing his ass, as Toris runs his fingers through the long blond hair over and over, thrusting up softly so as not to hurt his lover, his toes curling. Too soon it's too much and with a quiet moan (still too fearful of others hearing them) Toris comes, his whole being shaking with the intensity of the sensation.

His mind still reeling Toris only just registers Feliks laying beside him, tugging free the knot holding the blindfold in place and stealing a kiss. The man is wearing a very mischievous grin that says he knows how much Toris enjoyed that, so the Lithuanian laughs and rolls them over to kiss Feliks silly in retaliation.


End file.
